


随便搞一下娃娃社长妹

by BBBIUUU



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 仓右, 你x大仓忠义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU
Summary: 🍼是对端正跪坐推销娃娃的娃娃社长妹的妄想。单纯的搞仓产物，没有cp，很雷很雷注意避雷⚡⚡
Kudos: 8





	随便搞一下娃娃社长妹

“求求你，能收留他们吗？”

你早已听腻了这种推销话术，厌烦地摇了摇头，正打算开口拒绝。然而下一秒你对上了大仓的眼神，你觉得自己张不开嘴了。  
你看到他端正跪坐在地上，怀里抱着五只娃娃，仰头注视着你。他眼里湿漉漉的，嘴角微微下弯，眼睛里写满了难过与乞求。从上往下看过去，脑袋上的发旋看起来很可爱，原本很大只的他也变得小小的，比起他手里的娃娃更像只求收养的小狗狗。  
他低头看了看自己怀里的五只小宝贝，下意识收紧了胳膊，咧开嘴角，那一霎的温柔将你吞没。  
“他们，很乖很可爱的……”

你心动了，不是对他手里的娃娃，而是对他这个人。

你好想吻上他湿漉的眼尾，揉揉他的脑袋，舔弄他的耳环，抚上他的脖颈，亲吻他脆弱的喉结，然后告诉他，不要用这样的眼神再去看别人。  
你好想把他按倒在地，看他惊慌失措的样子。然后粗暴地解开衬衫扣，将手滑入他的胸口抚摸他敏感的乳尖，舔吻他优美的锁骨，一个个印上属于你的印记。  
你好想抓住他的双手亲吻那诱人的双唇，听他呜咽的声音，看着他无助的样子，凑到耳边威逼利诱让他屈服，然后温柔地拂去他眼角的泪水。

你想扒开他紧绷的牛仔裤，释放那肥嫩的双臀。双手粗暴地蹂躏那肥软的屁股，故意地一下一下刺探着私密的入口，看他脸色羞红却咬紧下唇不愿泄露出一丝情欲的样子。  
而你会粗鲁地撬开他的牙齿，警告他不许忍着，要叫得让你满意。你探入双指感受他内壁的湿热，紧致的穴肉包裹着你的双指让你沉沦。此时耳边听到他低声的呻吟，这让你感到满意，故意加快抽插的速度，使得低吟中不断穿插断断续续的媚声。  
他羞怯地用双臂遮住眼睛，不愿面对现实，可现实是你会拉开他的胳膊，让他亲眼看着你进入他的身体。  
你看到他被初次进入痛苦的表情，这甚至让你更加心动。你有点心疼他，却忍耐不住被他穴肉包裹的极致快感。你抓住他的双手下半身快速进进出出，你吻上他泛着泪的眼角，你看着他眼神变得逐渐迷离，你听他断断续续的呻吟，你觉得自己好喜欢他。  
你根本没考虑他是第一次，悉数射入了他的体内，看他肚子慢慢涨大，像是怀了你的孩子似的。  
你看他软软瘫在地板上，喘着粗气，内裤还挂在大腿处，屁股上溢出了白色的浊液，淫乱不堪。可他却看着屋内五只娃娃的方向，嘴角上弯，安心地笑了。  
你彻底心动。

你有点受不住，欲望蠢蠢欲动。  
你试图克制自己，却发现只是徒劳。

眼前的人抿抿嘴，看你好像不愿接受以后，似乎不知道该怎么办了。垂头丧气地低头看着怀里的五只小娃娃，像是只脑袋上耷拉着耳朵的委屈狗狗。  
他陷入烦恼的神情正中你心脏，你不想克制了。

“可以。”你开口道。  
你看见他猛得抬起头，眼睛里突然亮闪闪的，直勾勾盯着你，身后仿佛甩起了隐形的尾巴。  
“但是，有条件。”你补充道。  
面前的人听到后像只泄了气的皮球，片刻后小心翼翼仰头看着你，“请问……”

话还没说完，你就堵住了他的唇。  
他的身体因受惊变得僵硬，双手抱着娃娃不知所措，直到被你松开，他还睁着双眼无措地看着你。

“带走五只，可以附赠一只社长吗？”  
他好似明白了你在想什么，低头看了看怀里五只嗷嗷待哺的睡着了的娃娃，咬了咬下唇，片刻后，点了头。

你接过五只娃娃，起身将他们放到屋内。等再次回到客厅，你看见大仓仍旧以那个姿势跪坐在地上，双手拽着自己衬衫尾摆，低头看着地板，身后的脚趾头动来动去，看起来很局促。而你恰恰喜欢他这样羞怯的样子。

“要好好对他们……”  
他看你你过来后好像下定了决心，对你说道。  
你笑了，俯身凑到他耳边，咬了口他的耳环，然后回复他，“这就要看社长大人让我满不满意了。”  
他耳朵红了一大片，这让你心情大好。

“我，唔……”  
他接下来的话还没开口就被你堵住了，然后逐渐沦为断续的呻吟……

而屋内，Sindy默默捂住了还在沉沉地睡觉的Taddy的耳朵……


End file.
